Immature
by this-little-light-o-mine
Summary: Norway hasn't been exactly comforted by the idea of Hong Kong and Iceland being more than friends. However, he manages to change his mind when China and him have a little talk. Drabble, HongIce, slight DenNor


Norway elbowed Denmark in the ribs- hard.

"Stop dropping stuff," he hissed, glancing sideways at their dinner hosts.

"I can't help it!" Denmark whispered. "I've never used these before." He waved his chopsticks in the air for emphasis, nearly taking out the Norwegian's right eye.

"At least eat with your mouth-"

"_Nuówēi_," interrupted China, "you should eat more- you're too thin for your age!" The long-haired nation then generously scooped a large spoonful of steamed white rice into Norway's bowl, topped with spicy shrimp and radish slices, sweetened by a warm, golden sauce.

China did the same to Iceland and Finland, the latter accepting the food happily. Iceland, like his shy nature, stammered out a thank you in Cantonese ("D-dòjeh!"). Norway discreetly watched his younger brother pick up the seafood gingerly, only for it to drop back down in his rice bowl.

Hong Kong, who sat opposite of him, reached out and fixed Iceland's grip on the wooden sticks. For a split second, he held the Icelander's hand in his own, intensified by a squeeze. It was then that Norway realized China was staring at him.

He ducked his head down and shoveled rice into his mouth- he would have anyway, if it hadn't been empty. Growling under his breath, Norway ground the heel of his foot against Denmark's toe, smirking when the Dane choked on a mouthful of the white carbs.

"You looked upset today."

Norway head snapped up at the sound of the voice. His eyes locked onto familiar brown ones, of which he recognized as China's.

"It wasn't because of you or anything," Norway said truthfully- _sort of_. It may or may not have had to do with Hong Kong. "It's just that Denmark has a talent for annoying me."

China chuckled softly. He leaned against a fake (or was it?) terra cotta soldier, whose halberd had been changed to a coat hanger, and was drying off a tall glass. He tilted his head; either out of contemplation, or he was listening to the chatter of his guests and family in the next room.

"I'd imagine so. You two are very…_brotherly._" China smiled knowingly and Norway felt his stomach twist. "Though I don't think it's because of that."

"Well, what else could it be?"

Norway felt his mouth dry up and he gritted his teeth. Although he knew that the boys –Iceland and Hong Kong- had been more than friends for months now, the thought agitated him. It wasn't that he didn't like the Cantonese boy; rather, he wasn't so sure why himself.

It didn't help at all when the Chinese man only shrugged.

"'A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, nor a garden without love,'" he suddenly quoted. He held the glass up in the air and examined it. "I think you should relax, Norway. Iceland and Hong Kong are both young and growing up. Love is a trial of life; an adventure to them maybe, but a lesson nonetheless."

Norway blinked and, surprisingly, understood what the old man was saying. The boys' adolescence would make them do rash and very stupid things- especially together. But their love will mature them into ripe young adults if they choose to stay loyal to each other. As for now, they could still fantasize about their relationship- albeit naively.

"So, are you going to join us? We're watching a movie."

Norway eagerly agreed.

As soon as Norway stepped into the living room, he spotted Hong Kong and Iceland seated closely together, the Asian's arm draped over the other's shoulders. For a brief moment, they made eye contact, and Hong Kong was about to keep his hands to himself, but Norway just smiled and shook his head. On usual days, he would have separated the two teenagers by forcefully seating himself between. However, he decided that he could make an exception and let them have their way.

Norway crossed the living room, one eye on the TV and another on his seat, and sat beside Denmark. The Dane looked at him, then at Hong Kong and Iceland, and back at Norway. Then, without hesitating, he placed his arm over Norway's shoulders.

Norway could make another exception.


End file.
